Breast-feeding is the preferred method of feeding infants. However, there are circumstances that make breast-feeding impossible or less desirable. In those cases infant formulae are a good alternative. The composition of modern infant formulae is adapted in such a way that it meets many of the special nutritional requirements of the fast growing and developing infant.
Still it seems that improvements can be made towards the constitution of infant milk formulae. Early nutrition administered during the specific period of infancy when rapid growth and development of the body occurs has an imprinting or programming effect and therefore has long term metabolic consequences. Breast fed infants have a decreased chance of becoming obese later in life. Breast-fed infants score better on visual and developmental tests than do formula-fed infants and have an improved neurodevelopment compared to formula fed infants. Also long term links have been reported between breast milk feeding and cognitive ability or neurological status later in life.
This difference in neurodevelopment between breast and bottle fed infants has mainly been attributed to the presence of long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids (LC-PUFA) such as docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and arachidonic acid (ARA) in breast milk. Most current infant milk formulae therefore now also comprise such LC-PUFA. It has also been found that such LC-PUFA are better incorporated into membranes when they are present in the diet in the form of phospholipids instead of triglycerides.
WO 2008/005033 discloses infant formula comprising fat, protein, carbohydrate, vitamins, and minerals, including gangliosides, phospholipids, (lipid-bound) sialic acid, docosahexaenoic acid, and arachidonic acid for early brain development such as accelarating neural migration.
WO 2005/051091 discloses a specific blend of glycerophospholipids in combination with sphingomyelin and/or cholesterol, which blend resembles that of human breast milk and is present as a fat globule for use in the manufacture of infant formulae. The blend is claimed to be beneficial for the development of cognitive and vision functions of the fetus, infants and children.
WO 2009/057121 discloses a method for improving, promoting or maintaining the development of brain and retina in an infant comprising administering a composition comprising at least one triglyceride, at least one phospholipid and at least one long chain poly-unsaturated fatty acid (LC-PUFA); wherein at least about 1% of the LC-PUFA in the composition is conjugated to said at least one phospholipid.
WO 2009/051502 discloses the use of one or more complex lipids including gangliosides to achieve particular health benefits including maintaining or increasing cognitive development or maintaining or increasing growth in a foetal, infant or child subject.
US 2008-292724 discloses that upon administration of a composition that comprises: a) a lipid fraction comprising at least one of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), docosapentaenoic acid (DPA) and eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA); b) a protein fraction comprising proteinaceous material from non-human origin which provide at least cysteine and/or taurine; and c) a mineral fraction comprising at least one of manganese and molybdene, the health of these persons improves. Membrane function of cells improves, which allows efficient treatment of disorders, amongst which cognitive dysfunction and other diseases of the nervous system, neuropathies
WO 2009/138680 discloses that the presence of at least 30% milk fat in conjunction with a vegetable oil in infant nutrition can be used amongst others to increase DHA accumulation in brain membranes, and ameloriating brain development and cognitive function. Optionally milk phospholipids are present.
WO 2008/081934 discloses an agent for facilitating the development of the brain in an infant, which comprises an effective amount of a milk-derived phospholipid or a sphingomyelin.
WO 2007/073193 discloses that in IMF with low levels of n6 PUFA, necessary to prevent obesity later in life, the incorporation of the small amount of n6 (LC-)PUFA into neurological cell membranes is more efficient by providing lipidic membrane components such as cholesterol, phospholipids and/or sphingolipids.
Benoit et al, 2010, Food Chem, 120:684-691, disclose that PC is an efficient carrier for DHA accretion in membranes and that in this respect also the specific structurisation of most PL in human milk, in the native milk fat globule membrane, which cannot be copied in infant formula, may be of functional significance for the infant.
Vickers et al, 2009, Nutr. Res., 29:426-435, disclose that high levels of complex lipids derived from milk improved parameters related to cognition. The amount of phospholipids based on total fat intake exceeded 6 wt. %, the phospholipids were administered separately via gavage, and also docosahexaenoic was supplemented to the complex lipid supplement.